The Absolute Madness of Akashi
by Absolute Empress
Summary: Title should say it all! xD Horrible lemons, read at own risk! AU, I own nothing!


Hiya here's my one-shot I made a video and now doing the fic. xD I was seeing Luka's version and had an idea, so I was looking for a yaoi version with the original cast and found it! I started to get to work and hope you all like it, please review and tell me! xD

Warnings!: Bad lemons!

 **Absolute Madness of Akashi**

A Red haired young man was looking at his reflection, crimson eyes focused on his tie that he didn't know a pair of mismatched eyes were looking back at him. Red and gold were smirking his way from the mirror and it widened when the red head looked up and his eyes widened to see his reflection smirking at him. His image looked evil, something he did not miss from back in his younger days and his eyes widened even more when the figure stuck his hands out and grabbed his face bringing it closer to itself, and the red head couldn't move as his eyes glazed over with lust when he meet his eyes. The other red head smirked and dragged him back towards the mirror switching places, his gold eye glowed and smirked at the one inside the mirror.

"Now, I am Seijuurou Akashi," he smirked showing his long and sharp fangs as the real Akashi looked horrified.

"Emperor Akashi, you have a visitor it is Nijimura Shuuzou from Teiko kingdom." A servant said and Sei smirked looking at the female servant, she gasped and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sei, it's been a while. How is everything?" Nijimura Shuuzou asked as his silver eyes kept looking at an old family picture when Seijuurou was younger.

"I've been good, and you know what else will make me feel even better?" Sei asked in a seductive voice.

"Why does your voice sound─" Nijimura stopped what he was doing and looked Sei in the eyes.

"Pleasure me Shuuzou, love and only me." Sei wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and brought him closer to his body. Nijimura's silver eyes glowed golden as Sei began to kiss him and the raven-haired man kissed him back.

Akashi smirked after they were finished, he loved being bottom, all the pleasure had felt amazing and turned his head to see Nijimura looking at him with those blank golden eyes. Akashi brought his cheek closer to the other man and rubbed it as he put his arms over his shoulders and put each leg on each side of Nijimura's thighs and sat on his already hard cock, he moaned and thrust up and down feeling his prostate hit on hard and hot.

While coming inside the woods, a dark-blue haired officer was walking back home to his mother and father. He smiled remembering his lover, he proposed to her the other day and are going to get married in spring when the flowers bloomed, she would be the most beautiful bride in the world. His indigo eyes looked up when a figure walked closer to him.

"Who's there?" Aomine Daiki shouted as he took his gun out and pointed to the figure walking closer to him.

"I apologize, I wanted to go out for a walk. I thought I would be safe since you, Daiki are working at this time."

"My Emperor, I didn't know it was you here let me escort you back to the castle, your future wife must be looking for you." Aomine said walking closer to the shorter male and froze when one of his eyes glowed golden and Aomine was gone as well. Akashi smirked seeing Aomine's golden eyes with lust for him only.

"Why don't I take you home, you seem tired, I'll relax you with my body." He smirked as Aomine bent down to kiss the Emperor.

After a few hours of sex, Akashi looked at the tan man as sweat gathered on his forehead. Aomine brought Akashi's legs around his hips and thrust inside making Akashi moan out loud, Nijimura was kissing his neck while he played with his nipples and Akashi loved it.

"Did you hear, Kise's lover went missing last night when he went out to patrol the borders of the village?" Takao Kazunari said as she fixed her shoulder length hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes, and everyone claimed to have seen a person wearing a cloak walking around." Himuro Tatsuya said with a bag of groceries for her and her younger brother whom was out of the village on a competition.

"I also heard that more men are disappearing at night, my cousin's husband never came back home either." Kuroko Tetsuya said with a basket of fruits in her delicate pale hand. She is HImuro's younger brother's lover and loved the petite girl to death.

"I wonder if Kouki knows anything, she is staying over there." Himuro said putting her long black braid behind her shoulder.

"Daiki!" Kise Ryouta cried loud for her love, she threw herself to Takao and the poor young woman pat her back.

"I'm sorry honey, we'll look for him." Himuro said and Kuroko nodded making her chin length hair sway with her movements.

The sun had set and a whole bunch of big and strong men were walking towards their village when a cloaked figure stepped in their path, no one could see the face but they saw the golden eye glowing mystically in the shadows. Taiga Kagami was the first one where the person walked to and everyone saw the eye and gasped.

"Such strong men, won't you come with me and protect me for the rest of my life." Akashi smiled innocently as he saw everyone's eyes flash gold.

"Yes," Kagami crashed his lips down towards Akashi engulfing him in a deep and passionate kiss.

"This is good." Akashi looked down as Kagami held him up, both bodies covered in sweat, Kagami slid the pale body down his making the smaller hiss in pleasure as he found his hole and thrust inside Akashi making him groan in pleasure.

Akashi kissed his lips loving it every second of this time, his eyes glanced at something moving, but ignored it as Kagami used his strength to thrust harder and faster inside the other red head.

Furihata Kouki was betrothed to the Emperor of Rakuzan, she was chosen because of her purity from the counselors of Rakuzan. She is also Nijimura's blood cousin, both her mother and his father are brother and sister and she was the only one whom Akashi Seijuurou was really interested in. She has been feeling down with the flu for a couple of days now and is feeling much better, her long damp brown hair fell around her hips as she walked down the hallway wearing a purple dress. She heard noises coming inside her betrothal's room and saw the door slightly open, thinking she will surprise him she gently tipped toed towards the door. She held in her gasp as her hazel eyes saw Akashi kissing Kuroko Tetsuya's lover. Kise's betrothal kissing the side of his neck as her missing cousin was kissing the other side.

" _Powers by the devil were given to him, just to charm us."_ Aomine looked at Akashi in the eyes and kissed him again.

" _He was luring men to the mansion, for only the lust."_ Kagami began to kiss his way down Akashi's neck.

" _Bringing us one by one he chose men, and we gave him all our trust."_ Aomine slid his hands down Akashi's hips.

" _He was building up a harem."_ Kagami kissed Akashi's nipples and the red head moaned.

Kouki couldn't see it for any longer and she ran out of the castle seeing now that it's been empty and no one was around. Once she stepped out she felt a chill go up her spine and the castle was dark and scary, she ran towards the village not looking back once missing a black shadow covering the whole castle.

"Akashi…" Kouki had tears running down her cheeks, she needed to find help and soon.

"Taiga and the rest were supposed to be here!" Kuroko said feeling dread coming from the pit of her stomach.

"They kidnapped him like they did to Daiki." Kise said feeling empty.

"I'm scared, many of the women in the village are not letting their men out of their homes." Himuro said sipping her cup.

"And since it's only affecting the men, all the women are to take their place while the men stayed home taking care of the family." Takao said feeling dread if only her lover would take a small break.

"I'll kill them," Kuroko said with a glare, and all the other three looked at her with amazement.

"I don't want you to go!" Takao tried to stop her lover as he walked towards the door.

"Kazunari, I'll be back. The lady wanted the medicine and she couldn't walk all the way here because it's for her leg." Dr. Midorima Shintarou said as he saw his lover walk up to him.

"Please come back Shin, or I won't get your Oha Asa tomorrow." She kissed him as he blushed.

"Idiot." He said and closed the door still with a heavy blush. She looked at the moon and prayed he'd come back safely.

Midorima walked back to his home, but bumped into Murasakibara whom was walking down the same road.

"Muraskaibara, going home?" Midorima asked and the giant nodded.

"Muro-chin has cramps and I came back from the store and got her these." Murasakibara showed him the bags.

"Tell her to drink some tea." Midorima said and was about to go his way when a figure blocked his path.

"I'm hurt as well," they said and Midorima narrowed his eyes.

"So you're the one making the men disappear, what have you done to them?" Midorima shouted and Murasakibara widened his lazy eyes.

"Oh, I've done something wonderful."

"Where are they and I will turn you over." Murasakibara glared at the shorter person.

"But you will soon join in on the fun." Akashi's eye flashed and both men's eyes turned golden, Murasakibara dropped his bag and followed Akashi.

"I have to stop him," Furihata said as her hazel gaze went to the village where she has been living for sometime now.

"You know Shintarou, I loved you for a very long time and not once you loved me back. We were little and innocent back then." Akashi held a picture of his childhood with his parents and broke it not once looking at it again.

"We were." He said in an emotionless voice.

"I knew many people were making fun of me, and even if you didn't deep down I know you were one of them." Akashi said and Midorima's once emerald gaze turned to him when the shorter male grabbed him and threw him to the bed.

Akashi kissed him and Midorima kissed back with equal fever. Akashi smirked as he rode on top of the greenette, he leaned down and licked his way up to his nipples. Akashi kissed Murasakibara as he still rode on Midorima and his blood boiled when he felt Midorima come inside and he too came.

 _"Day by day, plenty of men came to him from all over the world."_ Midorima kissed his chin and bit it lightly.

 _"One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled."_ Murasakibara kissed the back of his neck and dragged his tongue up to his ear nibbling it.

 _"Men got entranced by him and they lost their sons too."_ Midorima kissed one nipple playing with Akashi's cock making it hard again.

 _"Soon we didn't even know what to do,"_ Murasakibara kissed the corner of Akashi's mouth as he fingered his entrance.

Akashi smirked as Muraskaibara thrust inside of him making his shiver in pleasure and he kissed Midorima as the giant thrust one at a time slowly, yet hard and powerful. Akashi smirked and looked at the mirror to see the original Akashi staring in horror at him. The real Akashi tried to break the mirror but was futile. Akashi moaned as Midorima had him on his back and began to thrust inside him hard and fast, both his feet curled in pleasure feeling his whole body heat up.

"Yes, I love you Shintarou." Akashi kissed him hard not caring if the greenette was consciously there or not.

"So you're telling us that the Emperor is behind all the men disappearing?" Kuroko said in a dark voice.

"Yes, my…Sei is not himself. He's been bringing them here, I don't know how but all of them are having sex with him." Furihata said as tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Where are our lovers?" Takao said in a glare looking at the wooden table in Kuroko's room. Furihata had said that they were in the castle and they all looked grave.

"One by one they are slowly disappearing." Kise said with a sour glare.

"Let's make a plan." Himuro said standing up from her table and walked towards the window narrowing her beautiful silver eyes.

"The only way to do this is…We need to kill the one responsible for this." Kuroko said as her sky-blue eyes looked at the brunette shivering next to her.

"It hurts, but let's free them all." Furihata said with hot tears falling down her cheeks.

Kuroko began to look around her home and found a couple of hooded coats and a few cloaks, she looked at the girls and smiled gently. The girls all wore men's clothing and hid their hair under their hoods, Kuroko had told them the plan as she hid a dagger in her sleeve. Takao glanced at Himuro and both nodded, Kise and Furihata both had tears in their eyes and Kuroko led their small army.

"I didn't even have to come and get you, tell me why are you here?" Akashi said to a hooded young boy, his lust grew when the boy looked at him.

"Curious." the young man said and smiled up at him.

 _"Give a dance for, my harem prance."_ Akashi slowly walked to him. _"Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm."_ Akashi said trying to hug Kuroko and his eyes shined when he saw four more young men, but something was off, ignoring it he looked at the beautiful pale boy with sky-blue eyes.

Kuroko went to his arms and held the dagger closer to her body. Akashi's eye began to glow golden and all the hooded people saw this but no one made a sound.

 _"Show me a smile, I'll make it worthwhile."_ Akashi lifted Kuroko's face towards him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. _"Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal."_

Kuroko looked down with a hidden smile.

 _"Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest…"_ Akashi saw blood coming from his chest and looked back at the person with shock, shouldn't they have fallen in love with him?

 _"Just a gal searching far and wide for,"_ Kuroko said in her feminine voice as she took of her hood.

 _"Their lovers that they had lost we found out,"_ Himuro said taking off hers as well.

 _"About the mansion where we heard the devil,"_ Kise said showing a dazzling smile already with her hood off.

 _"Dwells, dressing up as men so his and the devil's path would cross,"_ Takao smirked.

 _"And once we are face to face, I'll send him back to hell."_ Kouki stepped forward as tears were slowly gathering in the corner of her hazel eyes.

Akashi fell to the floor as his crimson blood began to turn a purple hue, his golden eye glowed while looking up at the five young women surrounding him. He tried to get up, but his body was loosing too much blood and he began to feel weaker. He noticed that all the men's golden eyes began to dim and went back to their original color, his spell broke and he gasped seeing them look around in confusion. He wanted to scream for them to come back, but couldn't and watched as they all began to run out of the mansion. He saw Himuro kiss Murasakibara and the purple haired giant was shocked to see her for he had no memories of what had happened. Kise was held bridal style as Aomine blushed carrying her out not looking at Akashi, she kissed his cheeks making his face darker. Kuroko walked out, Akashi noted that she was looking behind him and nodded as she left the mansion. He looked up to see Midorima walk with a bouncing raven-haired girl on his side. Akashi begged for him to look back and he did just a split second before he looked back down to his lover and walked away with her.

 _"Please just stay with me, I haven't even said 'I love you'. **Don't go**."_ Akashi said as he tried to reach for Midorima but he was already gone.

He noticed someone had stayed with him and looked up to find Kouki Furihata and noted she was hiding something behind her slender figure.

"K…Kouki…" Akashi tried to say but blood came out of his mouth.

"Hello Sei... You know why I'm here right?" Furihata had tears running down her pale cheeks, behind her she unsheathe the katana she had behind her small back.

"Do it then," Akashi closed his eyes as the real Akashi watched his future Empress raise up the katana.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll always love you Sei…" her bangs covered her face and she brought the sword down as her cry got louder.

Inside a small home a teen smiled gently as he looked at his sleeping lover while he read a book, he kissed his cheek and jumped when the other teen opened his crimson eyes.

"What?" he looked shocked as he analyzed where he was.

He tried to stand up too fast and ended up bumping with his lover whom whined in pain.

"OUCH!" Kouki said rubbing his sore spot.

"Kouki!" Sei was quick to sit up and lean towards his lover to see the bump, it was red and he frowned not liking his Kouki to have any injuries. "Please forgive me, Kouki."

"Ah─ no worries Sei," Kouki blushed still not used to having his lover this close, even though they had been going out for three months now. "Are you okay? You woke up scared." Kouki tried to look at his boyfriend but Akashi hugged him burying his face in the crook of Kouki's slender neck.

"Just a nightmare." Sei said and Kouki looked confused, a nightmare couldn't have caused such a scare. Right?

Kouki smiled and hugged him back feeling a little shy, he would bet that Takao or Kise would die to know what were Akashi's fears and Aomine might dress up as them. He'll just not ask and hug him feeling all warmth seeping to his body and hear his heart beating strong.

"I love you, never forget that." Sei said pulling away and smiled gently at Kouki making him blush, it got darker when Sei leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly and with love.

"I love you too!" Kouki smiled and kissed him in the lips.

* * *

How was it? I felt that it fit Akashi's character and did a video too, under the same name and title. Leave a review to see if you guys would like more one-shots like this! Oh by the way the lyrics belong to Razzy and Co. I just changed a few words cause it's yaoi! Search him up, he's amazing! 'w'


End file.
